Control
by otk.chn
Summary: Dice tener todo con frío cálculo, pero cada vez que ella se acerca, le controla a su tímida manera.


**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**Control**<p>

_Capitulo Único_

* * *

><p><em>Describir<em> este sentimiento era difícil, no solo porque ya era parte de su ser,  
>hasta la última partícula, hasta la más mínima célula, sino porque era tan placentero,<br>y a la vez tan indeseable tenerlo dentro, que sin saber cómo,  
>siempre se encontraba pensando en cómo deshacerse de él.<br>De aquel amor que la traía loca, y por el que no podía si quiera a veces respirar.

_Explicar_ la sensación de desconcierto que recorría su espina dorsal  
>cada vez que esa chica le sonreía, era casi imposible, no solo por ser un<br>hombre prácticamente insensible y las actitudes de otras personas con él  
>no debían importarle, sino porque, aunque el desconcierto era algo grande<br>en cuanto al sentimiento, siempre predominaba la curiosidad por saber que  
>se sentiría estar al lado de esa chica tocando su cabello o acariciando su boca.<p>

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Su nombre en sus labios le gustaba, era como cortejar con  
>ofrendas a un dios, o contar poesía, y no, no era porque lo amara, era simplemente<br>porque en verdad lo veía, y cuando lo hacía, veía a alguien totalmente  
>diferente al resto. Un hombre único.<p>

_Predecir_, sabía que lo seguiría, después de todo, tenia entrenamiento con ella.  
>-Ryusaki. ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el ambarino, sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja.<br>No era necesario cuando conocía su silueta completa, y su mente se la hacía recorrer entera.  
>"Los 16 no pasan en vano".<p>

-Yo…bueno…obāsan dice que…que vayas a casa…-  
>- Mmm-<br>-No quería molestar…dōmo sumimasen, Ryoma-kun  
>-Tsk, no molestas-…<p>

_Controlar_. Eso era lo que le hacía, controlarlo, tenía el control de todo su ser, _¿no molestas?_  
>En realidad…le volvía loco.<br>- Ryusaki… - Susurró un "mada mada dane" hacía él mismo, mientras se acercaba al oído de la pelirroja- ¿lo sabías?- Le besó una mejilla-

Ryusaki le miró confundida y sonrojada sin saber a qué se refería.

El debía controlar, no ser controlado. _Pero a uno siempre lo quieren fastidiar, y él no es la excepción. _  
>-Ryoma-k…kun-<br>-Tsk, ¿lo sabías?- La miró a los ojos y pegó su frente a la de ella. No era justo que sintiera _aquello _con ella, no era nada genial que tuviera de algún modo hacerle saber lo que quería hacer con ella, porque él no era de esa manera. ¡A él no le gustaba hablar siquiera! Y ahora para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo tenía que hacerle caso omiso a la razón.-Me jodes la puta vida...Ryusaki-

A ella los ojos se le pusieron acuosos, no creía que fuese tanto martirio para él el quedar con ella para cada entrenamiento, es más, nunca había sido grosero con ella y eso indicaba que en verdad _le jodía la puta vida _a toda hora.

-Pero eso al final-Susurró mirandola a los ojos, aún con su frente completamente pegada a la de ella, y sabiendo cuán molesta estaba porque él no le aclaraba nada- no jode tanto- Sonrió arrogante, y ella seguía confundida.-Vamos a casa de tu abuela, Ryusaki- Iba a avanzar pero ella le detuvo.

-No entiendo...te soy importante...ó...¿ó no?- Miraba el suelo y sujetaba fuertemente una de sus trenzas, luego le miró y él asintió, haciéndole comprender lo incomodo que se encontraba hablando de cosas tan personales como aquellas, pero al mismo tiempo respondiendo con el gesto. Sonrió tímidamente, la relación clandestina que llevaban nadie la conocía porque a los dos les avergonzaba, no porque a él le diese algo el ir por ahí con ella de la mano. Él era tan tímido como ella y por eso la besaba y acariciaba cuando estaban en privado, no era por ninguna otra razón, y eso a ella le gustaba, pero hasta el momento había tenido sus dudas sobre la relación desde que hacía unas semanas habían empezado.

Ahora ambos tenían claro que lo que tenían era exactamente de la manera cómo lo querían.  
>Control, aún cuando no había tenido que decir nada, ella le había controlado hasta que con un gesto le dijo lo que quería escuchar.<p>

-Mou...¿me besa...me besarías?- Eso le sorprendió, pero sobretodo le sorprendió la rapidez con la que se acercaba a ella. Definitivamente conseguía controlarlo a su manera.


End file.
